disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Terk
Background Terk (AiRows4Gir) is a Werecreature Terk's full name Is Terkina Marina Angel Hilde Yu but everyone calls her Terk. When her parents got married the families let her Mom make the punch for the wedding and everyone got turned onto different animals. She was born a gorilla when her Mother, Queen Grimhilde the Potions teacher tried to make herself a gorrilla while she was pregnant with Terk. They love their daughter, but sometimes see her as more of a social experiment than a daughter. So they sometimes make her do tasks she doesn't like, much less want to do and bet on the outcomes. Really Terk just wants to be human. Terk has spent 10% of her life with her Grandmother, Nurse Ursula, underwater (don't ask how it was achieved), 20% in China and Germany, and 50% in Russia, Mongolia, and in and out of various zoos where cops were baffled so she knows her languages. Terk's other form is Angel (the Dog from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) and he human form is Marina (Sinbad) Her main goal for coming to school is to try be/ turn Human . . . Ursula is a school Teacher Terk's grandmother, whom she had to live with for 2 years since she was the age of 3.So she had to spend most of her time underwater Seeing as how she has a lot of fur and has trouble changing itno her Angel (her Dog Transformation) she has trouble enough swimming as it is she is mad at whoever won't make swimming any easier for her. . . . Plots w/: Add Later Personality Terk is very social being she is a gorilla and they are very social creature. She fits in very well with everybody except the "High School Royalty" she hates them . . . . .although . . . .Nah! She gets along with most everybody and is very protective of the people she likes and cares about, Even if she doesn't know you she can't stand the thought of anyone getting picked on. Relationships '''Teachers:''' '''[[Shan Yu/Kerchek]]'''''' -''' ''the Combat Teacher, He is Terks Father and in charge of the Fright Club (Wrestling Team'') '''Queen Grimhilde/Shenzi -''' the Potions/Alchemy Teacher teacher. She is Terks mother. '''[[Clopin Trouillefou]] -''' '''[[Silver]] -''' '''[[Jack Skellington]]''' - '''[[Tulio|Tulio ]]'''- '''[[Phillip|Phillip ]]'''- '''[[Anita]]''' - '''[[Mei]] -''' '''[[Clayton]]''' - '''Students:''' '''''Friends:''''' '''[[Belle]] - '''''The first person Terk met. She accidentally knocked her torch from her hand, but made up for it by giving her a tour of the school and talking to her.'' '''[[Lilo]]''' - She heard Lilo screaming into a pillow on her way to Anya's and checked on her only to find out she was in the wrong room. '''[[Anya|Anya -]]'''[[Anya| ]] Met Anya When her mother, Grimhilde, sent her to be her bodygaurd. '''[[Violet Parr]]''' - She ran into her one day and they became Friends '''[[Audrey]]''' - Partners-In-Crime '''[[Kuzco]]''' - '''[[Woody]] '''- '''[[Thumbelina/Susie]]''' - '''[[Roxanne]]''' - '''[[Aisling]] -''' '''''Enemies:''''' '''[[Greta]]''' - Add Later '''[[Hercule]]''' - He's an Angel . . . .i don't like angels. . . Add more later '''[[Little Creek]]''' - HE WANTS MY FUR!!!! Not cool . . . . Add more later '''[[Hogarth/Lexington|Hogarth/Lexington - ]]''' '''''Frienimies:''''' '''[[Omar]]''' - '''[[Milo|Milo ]]'''